The purpose of this project is to develop the general theory of transport and flow processes taking place in the kidney. Aims of current work include (1) thermodynamic analysis of flow processes, (2) the qualitative analysis of equations describing kidney models, (3) the development of analytical solutions of kidney models, and (4) the general theoretical analysis of numerical methods.